When sun meet rain
by EmeroWde
Summary: One-shot - Alors qu'elle s'occupe simplement de sa boutique, une fleuriste trouve un bien étrange homme au milieu de son magasin. Quand deux destins se croisent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...


Dehors il pleuvait des cordes, la jeune femme se doutait bien que personne ne viendrait chercher des fleurs par se temps, alors elle avait commencé un grand entretient de ses massifs. En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que les gouttes continuait à marteler les vitres, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle finit de tailler sa branche et se redressa pour voir son client.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda t-elle en se levant.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un homme appuyé contre un des ses arbres et qui fixait la porte avec méfiance. Il avait le souffle court et reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Lui aussi avait affiché un air surpris en voyant la vendeuse, il pensait surement que la boutique était vide.

-Euh... je... commença t-il a bafouiller en faisant passer son regard du visage de la fleuriste à la porte. Je vais prendre ça! finit-il par décréter en soulevant un pot qui contenait un grand cactus.

Il ne fit pas attention ou il posait sa main et la posait directement sur une partie bien épineuse de la plante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais ne dit rien et ne laissa transparaitre aucune expression de douleur.

De son côté, la vendeuse aussi se retenait, mais elle n'en peut plus et se mit à rire sans retenu.

Le jeune homme la regarda d'une manière des plus étrange.

-Si, je vous assure, je vais vraiment prendre se magnifique cactus! fit-il d'un ton sérieux mais il affichait lui aussi un sourire qui laissait comprendre qu'il trouvait la situation ridicule.

-Posez donc cette pauvre plante avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, dit la vendeuse une fois calmé, et venez ici que je vous enlève les épines que vous avez surement planté dans la paume...

Le jeune homme se détendit et reposa la plante. Il regarda ensuite sa main et fit une grimace. Les épines c'était planté bien profondément et commençait à le faire saigner. Il se dirigea alors derrière le comptoir ou l'attendait la fleuriste. Elle avait allumé une lumière juste au dessus d'eux et lui proposa un tabouret.

-Vous ne venez pas de North Blue, décréta t-elle tandis qu'elle enlevait la première épine de la main du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? demanda t-il en grimaçant lorsqu'il vit la longueur de ce qu'il avait planté dans la paume.

-Disons qu'en général, les gens qui vivent d'ici sont beaucoup plus pâle que vous...

Il regarda alors pour la première fois son hôte. Elle avait effectivement un visage parfaitement blanc. Il était encadré par des cheveux blond très clair, presque autant que sa peau, se qui ne faisait que mieux ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Gagné! finit-il par dire. Je viens d'East Blue!

-Ca explique le bronzage, fit elle d'un ton taquin avec un magnifique sourire alors qu'elle retirait une nouvelle épine.

-Mais disons que je voyage beaucoup...

-Sur Grand Line? demanda t-elle tout en restant concentré sur la main du jeune homme.

-Ouais, mais je reste très peu de temps au même endroit, ajouté t-il avant de grimacer une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle tirait sur une épine.

-Qui a idée de prendre à main nu un cactus d'Ersair, soupira t-elle en finissant d'enlever un dernier élément intrus. J'ai fini! s'écria t-elle en observant son travail. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelque chose à vous mettre sur la main!

Sur ce elle se leva et disparu dans l'arrière boutique. Il y avait des escaliers qu'elle emprunta et qui la menèrent vers son appartement. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la crème et une bande quelque part... Mais où? Elle passa bien dix minutes à chercher sa trousse à pharmacie, soupira quand elle mit la main dessus et repartit vers son magasin. Là elle entendit des bruit étranges, comme si on fouillait son magasin.

-Cherchez partout, il ne doit pas être loin! entendit-elle dire, et se n'était pas la voix de son invité surprise.

Elle finit de descendre les escaliers au pas de course, et avant de passer le rideau qui séparait l'arrière boutique de son commerce, elle croisa le jeune homme qu'elle venait ''d'opérer'' et qui lui lança un regard désespéré. Elle franchit le rideau tout en se questionnant sur le signification de cette attitude, puis elle trouva un peu partout dans sa boutique des hommes armé habillé d'uniforme blanc et bleu de la marine.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs? demanda t-elle en prenant une mine confuse.

Que faisait des soldats sur cette île et surtout, pourquoi dans sa boutique?

-Excusez-nous mademoiselle, nous cherchons un homme dangereux, nous pensons qu'il c'est glissé dans votre magasin, dit un soldat qui devait être le chef de cette équipe tout en retirant sa casquette pour la saluer.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et sortit un papier de sa poche.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu cette personne? demanda t-il en lui présentant une affiche de recherche.

La jeune fleuriste resta parfaitement stoïque tout en regardant la personne représenté et la somme qui accompagnait sa capture, mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillait. Ces cheveux ébène qui bouclait en tombant sur un visage légèrement bronzé et parsemé de taches de rousseurs, ces yeux noirs et cette attitude fière... Elle venait juste de les voir... Dans son arrière boutique, elle venait de passer un moment avec lui... Avec Portgas D. Ace!

-Désolée, je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle en gratifiant le soldat d'un sourire radieux.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas inconvénient à ce qu'on fouille tout cet endroit.

Elle était piégé... Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait couvert! Mais maintenant qu'elle c'était engagé, elle ne pouvait pas le laissé tomber, pirate ou non.

-Bien sur, répondit -elle le coeur battant. Du moment que vous n'abimez pas mes plantes... le soldat se retourna, satisfait de la réponse. Parce que sachez que certaines d'entre elle valent l'équivalent de la prime pour la tête de ce Portgas D. Ace! ajouta t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Puis elle fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de faire sortir son clandestin par la porte de derrière.

-Au fait, d'où venez-vous? demanda le soldat avant qu'elle n'ai atteint le rideau.

-De chez moi, répondit-elle en désignant le plafond. J'habite juste au dessus.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous accompagner...

-J'en descend tout juste! Il n'y était pas! le coupa t-elle en sentant son coeur s'affoler.

Pour rejoindre l'étage, il serait obliger de passer devant le pirate!

-Vous savez, mademoiselle, il est très dangereux, en une seconde il pourrait se glisser à côté de vous sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez.

Elle n'avait rien à redire, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il se soit trouvé une meilleur cachette! La fleuriste et le soldat passèrent le rideau. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gauche... Et Ô soulagement, elle ne vit pas le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur de Ace. Elle conduisit donc le marin avec beaucoup plus de légerté. C'était une chance que son appartement ne soit constitué que de deux pièce, un salon-cuisine, où le canapé se dépliait pour donner un lit, et une salle de bain. Le soldat balaya la première pièce des yeux.

-On dirait qu'il n'est pas là, fit-il, un peu déçu. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé chez vous, mademoiselle, ajouta t-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

C'est alors qu'un bruit vint de la salle de bain. Le marin se retourna aussitôt vers la porte close, les yeux brillants. La jeune femme commença à paniqué. Elle était sure que le pirate était dans sa salle de bain.

-Chéri? Tu es rentré? lança t-elle par pur hasard.

C'était la seule idée qu'elle avait eut. C'était minable certes, mais ca pouvait fonctionner!... Si Ace marchait aussi, bien sur.

-Oui, je prend une douche rapide et je prépare le repas, lui répondit un voix dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Il m'a semblé entendre une voix, non? continua la voix.

-Oui, désolé de vous déranger monsieur, répondit de soldat. C'est la Marine, je peux vous demander par ou vous êtes entrer, mes hommes surveille la boutique...

-Il y a un sortie de secours dont on se sert pour entrer et sortir de l'appartement sans déranger la clientèle, l'informa la jeune fleuriste.

-Une sortie de secours! Et merde la salaud! C'est par là qu'il est sortit! Pesta le soldat en faisant demi-tour. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mademoi... euh... madame.

Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et hurler à ses hommes de sortir. Enfin, la porte claqua et elle fut sure qu'ils étaient partit. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'elle se permis de soupirer et qu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. En face d'elle, la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et la tête de Portgas D. Ace y apparu.

-Ils sont partis? murmura t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Il sortit alors de la pièce et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Merci de m'avoir couvert, lui dit-il en fixant le plafond.

-De rien, répondit-elle sur un ton d'une conversation banale.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le pirate se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine aménagé. Elle le fixa et ses yeux n'exprimait qu'un chose: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'ai promis à manger, non?

-Depuis quand on se tutoie? demanda t-elle en se relevant à son tour.

-Depuis que tu m'as sauvé des griffes de la Marine! s'exclama t-il comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

Elle soupira mais souriait de nouveaux.

Elle est bien plus belle quand elle sourit! pensa Ace en la regardant s'approcher.

-Les casseroles sont là, je pense que tu sais te servir d'une gazinière et tu trouvera ton bonheur dans le frigo, décréta t-elle désignant diverses endroits. Pendant que tu me fais à manger, moi je vais me doucher!

Voilà une femme qui savait parler au homme... Elle s'éloigna e s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Ace seul aux fourneaux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était prêt, Ace était plutôt fière de son travail. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fleuriste sortit de la salle de bain. Quand il la regarda, Ace la trouva changé. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait enlever son tablier vert et qu'elle portait un simple tee-short et un short. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle c'était attaché les cheveux... Ou était-ce du aux fines lunettes à montures noires qu'elle portait maintenant...

Elle s'approcha des plats et les regarda avec l'appétit dans les yeux.

-C'est plutôt appétissant! Fit elle en sortant des couvert qu'elle emmena vers le canapé.

Ace la suivit avec sa cuisine maison. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. À la première bouchée, elle le complimenta! La vérité c'était qu'elle était une horrible cuisinière et manger quelque chose de comestible la fit presque pleurer.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom, fit remarqué Ace en prenant un nouvelle cuillerée.

-Saya... lui répondit-elle en souriant. Moi aussi j'ai une question... Qui es-tu, Portgas D. Ace? Parce que je te laisse deviner que les nouvelles de Grand Line arrivent difficilement jusqu'ici...

Ace sourit à son tour. Cette femme n'était pas vraiment comme celles qu'il avait déjà rencontré, elle n'avait pas paniqué face à la Marine et elle ne semblait pas porté de jugement sur lui, même après avoir appris qu'il était un pirate recherché... Elle ressemblait plus à une pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qu'à une simple civile. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il se sentait à l'aise dans ce petit appartement et en sécurité malgré la présence de Saya.

Et alors, même si il pesait ses mots, il lui raconta une bonne partie de sa vie, le genre de chose que même certain membre de sa ''famille-équipage'' ne connaissaient pas. Il lui parla de Luffy, de toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait inventé puis de Sabo, en parlant de son frère, il eut un léger pincement au coeur pour parler de sa famille actuelle, les pirates de Barbe Blanche et de leur capitaine que chacun prenait pour leur père. Saya écoutait simplement, en affichant un air innocent, ponctué tantôt par un sourire, tantôt par un visage qui n'exprimait que la compassion. Il n'y a que l'identité de son père qu'il n'aborda pas.

-Eh bien, monsieur le pirate mondialement reconnu, le fait que vous ne saviez pas qu'un cactus soit plein d'épine m'étonne! s'exclama t-elle une fois qu'il eut finit son récit.

Cette remarque provoqua un sourire de la part d'Ace. Elle se lava tout de suite après et débarrassa leur repas. Quand elle revint, elle avait une trousse de premier secours dans la main.

-Rappelons-nous qu'à la base, j'étais partit chercher de quoi finir tes ''soins'', fit elle en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

Sur ce, elle s'assit en face de lui et sortit un tube de pommade.

-Donne ta main, ordonna t-elle en le débouchant.

Ace fut tenté de lui répondre ''à vos ordre capitaine!'' mais il se contenta de tendre le bras dans la direction de son infirmière de fortune. Elle lui étala ensuite la pommade sur la paume qui avait rougi.

-Tu as de la chance n'empêche, la liane juste à côté du cactus que tu as pris était vénéneuse, fit-elle remarquer.

Mais Ace ne l'écoutait plus. Il la regardait travailler. Elle avait vraiment la peau pale et faisait ressortir ses lèvres rosés. Elle se les humecta lorsqu'elle déroula la bande pour la lui passer autour de la mains.

-C'est finit! décréta t-elle en rangeant tous ce qui restait dans la trousse de secours.

Puis lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle tomba nez à nez avec Ace. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient si rapproché l'un de l'autre, elle n'en savait rien. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. C'est à ce moment qu'Ace passa la main qu'elle venait de bander sur sa joue et rapprocha encore un peu son visage. Elle sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres qui était d'ailleurs toute proche des siennes. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent puis Ace avança encore son visage du sien. Saya ferme les yeux quand les lèvre d'Ace entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

[Deux ans plus tard sur l'archipel de Shabondy:]

Toute la foule retenait son souffle. Barbe Blanche et son équipage étaient entré dans Marine Ford. Mugiwara, Jinbei, Invakov et d'autres échappé d'Impel Down aussi avait finit par rejoindre la place forte. Les combats n'avaient cessé depuis, donnant tantôt l'avantage à la Marine, tantôt aux pirates. Puis les caméras subissait de nombreux dysfonctionnements, l'échappé était suivit tant bien que mal entre les coupures. Portgas D. Ace avait été libéré, c'était certain, mais les Amiraux étaient entré dans les combats, et Barbe Blanche était mort. Voilà maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'on ne voyait plus rien, qu'on se contentait du son donné par une caméra mal orienté. Puis tout à cou, un cri résonna, dans la foule la rumeur se répandit comme quoi il s'agissait de Mugiwara. Était-ce vraiment lui? Personne n'était vraiment sur puis Jinbei cria son nom, lui demandant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé? Personne ne le savait... Puis un pirate, probablement de la coalisions monté par Barbe Blanche passa devant la caméra, surement pour éviter les dire d'un Pacifisteur.

-Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant que Barbe Blanche et Ace son morts? l'entendit-on murmurer.

Le silence se tint dans l'assemblé jusqu'à se que la caméra soit détruite quelques secondes après, surement par un Pacifisteur.

Ensuite tout le monde se mit n mouvement, les journalistes appelaient leur journaux respectifs et les simples citoyens hurlèrent de joie. Mais parmi la foules, une personne s'effondra et fondit en larme. Une fragile jeune femme à la peau pâle, au cheveux clairs et au yeux émeraude qui ses jambes ne pouvait simplement plus porté fondit en larme. Son coeur était brisé, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Saya qui n'avait jamais quitté son île avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, en espérant pouvoir accéder à Marine Ford, mais elle avait tout simplement échoué... Et qu'aurait pu faire une simple fleuriste dans une guerre comme celle-ci?

Elle ne pouvait que pleurer et se rappeler les moments qu'elle avait passé avec celui qu'elle avait perdu à tout jamais. Elle se rappelait de chaque moment ou il était venu la voir ces deux dernières années, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait de la faire rire, sa tendresse... Mais tout avait maintenant disparu! Et c'était la faute de cette saloperie de Teach! Il le lui payerait, ca c'était certain...

_Attend moi, je te vengerai et je te rejoindrai, pensa t-elle. Attend moi, mon amour._


End file.
